Unwavering Fate
by Nyevah
Summary: Kagome always thought she was a little weird but when she finds out her dreams are actually part of reality she realizes what she really is. Unfortunately weird doesn't even begin to cover it. Demons and shards are only the beginning.
1. Dreams and Shrinks

Chapter 1

I shot up in bed. The sheets were sticking to me like glue. My senses felt stronger, almost as if they were new and improved. I could feel beads of sweat trickling down my back and dripping down my face. The tears streaming from my eyes were starting to blend with the perspiration on my face and were only adding to my unease so I started wiping at them blindly.

I waited for my breathing to even out. I felt the blood thundering and beating in my ears. 'It's just a dream Kagome, it's just a dream.' Nothing I did was helping. I had to get out of this small room! I peeled the sheets off of me. I was sweating everywhere. My body shook involuntarily as I thought of the dream still lingering clearly in my mind.

I shakily swung my legs over the edge of my full sized bed and placed them on the floor. The wood floorboards chilled my feet but I refused to put on my slippers though they only rested a few inches away. The cold floor felt good against my already flushed body. I stood up and headed for my bedroom door.

I didn't bother to pull down my crumpled, damp t-shirt since I knew I was alone in the apartment. I hugged myself at that thought, I was completely alone. My roommate was probably out partying. I stumbled towards the kitchen flipping on every light I passed. I needed to get rid of all of the shadows and darkness before they closed in on me.

I walked onto the tiled kitchen floor and froze. The tile was much colder than the wood was. I let my body adjust to the temperature for a few seconds before I continued on my way. I walked towards the dishwasher and opened it. I pulled out the top rack to grab a glass. I got the largest glass I could find and closed the dishwasher.

I shivered again at the loud noise the dishwasher made when it snapped shut. The whole apartment seemed deadly silent. I glanced at the clock on the stove. It was only two in the morning and oddly quiet for a college dorm, especially on a Saturday night or Sunday morning. This was possibly the one time I wouldn't mind one of those college parties that took up the whole floor and lasted until the RA came to shut it down.

I walked over to the small sink and twisted the knob to turn on the cold water. I leaned on the cold chrome edge as I watched the water fill up the glass. I turned off the water and took a long sip. I shook my head, the water wasn't doing anything for me. I turned and looked around the kitchen at the oak cabinets. My eyes stopped at the cabinet above the stove.

I bit my lip as I thought about what I was about to do. I shivered as I remembered those chilling words I had heard only minutes before. I nodded my head in determination and dumped the water down the drain. I walked over to the stove and stood on my tippy toes to open the cabinet. I ran my hand against the bottom of the cabinet and grabbed the first bottle I came across. I closed the cabinet and frantically unscrewed the bottle. I tipped the glass bottle until I noticed my glass was full to the brim of the clear liquid.

I placed the open bottle on the stove and looked at the glass. I swallowed quickly before I raised the glass to my lips. I took a quick gulp and waited for the burning sensation of the drink to stop as it went down my throat and warmed my stomach. I grimaced and sighed. I hated vodka but liquor might be the only thing that could help me now.

I took another gulp and let out a long breath. I could understand why people became alcoholics. With the glass in my hand and alcohol in my system there was nothing to worry about, not even my disturbing dreams. I placed the half empty glass on the stove and ran my right hand across my forehead. I was no longer sweating but the drink had only helped to numb my fear. I still felt it there keeping me awake and afraid to return to my bed.

I knew what was waiting if I closed my eyes again. No matter how many times I had those dreams they always petrified me. The beginning varied slightly. In one I was trapped with a gorgeous man in a forest and in the other I was the daughter of some priestess and a monster. Both of them were very similar though, which only helped to increase my anxiety. Some of the names didn't change, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Takara, Akiyama and I always had a little boy named Kiyoshi.

The names never made any sense. I hadn't met anyone with those names before. The only people I actually recognized were my family, my mom, grandfather, and Sota. Even Hojo was in one of them. The ending was always what paralyzed, what always forced me to awake with a scream lodged in my throat. Those last few words in particular, "No Kagome, you're dead." There were a lot of things I couldn't understand about those two dreams, especially the one about me being the daughter of myself or maybe I was the daughter of another Kagome.

I glanced back at the clock. It was only two ten. I still had plenty of time to go back to sleep. Just the thought about those two dreams made my mouth go dry. I shook my head and grabbed both my glass and the bottle. I went and placed them on the kitchen table. I pulled out one of the old beaten maple chairs and sat down. I pulled the glass to me and cradled it in my two hands. I had work in the morning so I knew I needed to try to get a little more rest. I looked back down at the liquid lying within my grasp. If I was going to sleep I might as well go piss drunk. Maybe that would stop the dreams or at least the pain I felt coursing through my body.

I woke up with a start when Yuka touched my shoulder. I accidentally hit the bottle and it tipped over. The crashing noise caused me to grimace and clutch at my head. It was way too early for this. I looked over at the clock, it was almost seven. I groaned and laid my head on my arms. I glanced back up at the distinct sound of a chair being pulled out.

Yuka looked at me with disapproving eyes. "Really Kagome. You could have called if you wanted company. You didn't need this." She held up the empty vodka bottle that was lying on its side. "The whole bottle?!"

I screeched and covered my sensitive ears. "I had a bad night alright? You get drunk all the time what's the difference?"

Yuka shook her head at me but I ignored it. Yuka was even wilder than she was back in high school. She was a great roommate though. "Kagome, _I _can handle my liquor and you don't even like to drink. You had that dream again didn't you."

She patted me sympathetically on my shoulder. I resisted the strong urge to shake it off. I was sick and tired of Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka treating me like a little sick baby. I had bad dreams but it wasn't as if that made me a freak or something. I just nodded in agreement and tuned out Yuka's attempts at reassuring me that things would get better. I made a big mistake of telling them the truth about my nightmares.

"Wait! What did you say Yuka?"

She looked at me suspiciously. "I said you should take off of work and make an appointment with a psychiatrist."

I moaned and massaged the bridge of my nose. "I'm not crazy Yuka. I don't know how many times I have to keep telling ya'll this. They are just some bad dreams."

Yuka shook her head and sucked her teeth. She got up and I watched her walk around the kitchen. She yanked open the refrigerator and pulled out two cans. She placed one in front of me and the other in front of where she was previously sitting. "Drink." I nodded dutifully and popped the tab. I pulled my glass to me but Yuka picked it up before I could pour my new drink into it.

"No, out of the can Kagome." I nodded and tipped the can to my lips. My eyes squeezed shut and I forced the bitter taste of the Starbucks Double Shot down my throat. Yuka put my glass in the sink and threw the bottle away.

I looked at her curiously when she dropped our large phone book on the table in front of me. "You need to look up the number to a psychiatrist and make an appointment today."

"Yuka-."

"No, Kagome. I wanted to do this a long time ago but Eri convinced me to wait. We don't think you're crazy, we just want you to get help. Maybe a shrink can help to explain your dreams or maybe they can give you something so you can actually _sleep_ more than three nights a week."

I took another quick gulp of my coffee before nodding. Maybe Yuka was right, it couldn't hurt. I placed the can down and flipped the yellow pages open. I found the right section and sighed. "Yuka there are so many. How do I know which one to use?"

"Close your eyes and pick one."

I looked up at her stupidly. "You can't be sober!"

"Hey, it doesn't really matter does it? A quack is a quack."

I rolled my eyes and followed her instructions. I opened my eyes and looked at the name under my index finger. "Okay Yuka, I found one. Now what? Am I supposed to just call them up and beg for an appointment or should I act delirious so they take me right away?"

Yuka glared at me. "Be serious Kagome. How about I call and make you an appointment and you go get cleaned up?"

"I can't go today anyway Yuka. I have work in about thirty minutes."

"I'll call in sick for you. Besides, you are in no shape to be helping any customers. You need to go take a cold shower and a few Tylenol. Now go!"

I rolled my eyes. I choose Yuka as my roommate because I thought she would be the most laid back. She was acting too much like my mother at the moment. I pushed the chair back slowly and stood up. I grabbed onto the table as my vision spun. Once I got my bearings again I started for the sink.

"Oh no Kagome. You need all of that caffeine in your system. Hey, hand me the phone."

I glared murderously at the back of her head as I shakily walked to where the phone was. I slapped the phone in Yuka's hand and took a deep breath before finishing off my hangover torture. 'Why couldn't orange juice or some chocolate be the "cure" to headaches?'

"Which one did you choose?"

I threw the empty can in the trash and looked over her shoulder. My eyes scanned the page until I noticed the only name that really jumped out at me. "Nakamura."

Yuka nodded and opened her own can. The triumph was evident on her smug face. I headed back to my bedroom and closed my door. I leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths before walking over to my bedside and opening my side table drawer.

I pulled out my bottle of over the counter drugs and reread the directions. I popped the top and shook out two pills. I swallowed them quickly and put the bottle back on the nightstand. I didn't bother to close it since I knew the first two pills never helped the headache. I walked over to my closet and pulled it open. I fished through my clothes until I found a nice pair of jeans and a nice looking red blouse. I threw my outfit on the bed and rubbed my fairy necklace soothingly. My fingers traced the little fairy and her purple flower cautiously. This was going to be a big step for me. I took one more deep breath and went into the bathroom.

* * *

I came out my room feeling a little better. The shower did give me a little boost that I needed. I walked back into the kitchen and found Yuka cooking. I made a move to sit down but she stopped me. "No Kagome. Here's some toast for your stomach and the address to Ms. Nakamura's office. You don't have time to eat, your appointment is at eight."

I glanced back at the clock. "Yuka that is in twenty minutes! How did you get an appointment so fast?"

She shrugged and went back to flipping her eggs. "I don't know. That is the weird thing. I called and requested an appointment. First the guy said there was no openings for new patients, but when I told him your name he said he would fit you in the first thing this morning with no questions asked. Do you have people in high places that I don't know about?"

I took a thoughtful bite out of my toast before shaking my head. "No, I don't think so. I don't come from a really big family or a rich one at that. Besides Higurashi is a pretty common surname. I'll see you." Yuka nodded. "And Yuka? Thanks."

She turned and smiled. "No problem Kagome. You have always been here to help us through all of our problems and you are usually the one helping me out of a hangover."

I shared her smile and gave a wave before I headed for the front door. I exited the apartment and headed for the elevator, careful to step over the people sleeping or studying in the hall. Once I got to the lobby of the building I took a quick glance at the clock above the check-in desk and broke out into a sprint.

I took a quick glance at the address before slipping out of the door when another of my dorm mates was coming in. I headed for the corner to catch a bus. I would really be pushing it if there was too much traffic. I got to the corner just as the 7:50 shuttle pulled up. I quickly swiped my bus pass and looked for an empty seat. I didn't find one so I headed for the middle of the bus to wait for my stop.

I watched as the buildings flashed by. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to do this. I grabbed onto the pole as the bus jerked to a stop. I bit my lip. This was my stop. It was time to make a decision. I rubbed my necklace again before pushing my way back to the front of the bus. I stepped onto the curb and watched as the bus left for its next stop.

I headed up to the building and searched the directory for the right office. Luckily it was only on the second floor so I decided to take the steps. Exercise wasn't high on my list of priorities but I knew walking up the stairs would take longer than the elevator and it would give me a chance to think. I reached the second floor landing and searched for office 212.

When I came to the right door I grabbed the knob uncertainly and gave it a quick turn. The office was very warm and welcoming. There were plants covering different surfaces and most of the leather chairs were empty. I sighed in relief. Not too many people would know that I came then. I walked over to the cute guy sitting behind the sign that said receptionist.

"Hi-."

"Take a clipboard and fill out the papers. You're late-." He glanced up from the computer for the first time and gave me a quick look over. His eyes froze as they locked with mine. "Kagome Higurashi." I nodded. He smiled nervously. "I'm sorry. Please fill out those papers as and I'll go inform Ms. Nakamura that you are here."

I nodded and raised my eyebrow at his sudden change in character. I watched him walk down the hallway before I looked around the room for a place to sit. I walked over to a chair the farthest from the door and consequently the farthest from the bipolar receptionist. I took my time filling out the medical papers. Once I finished, I looked up and noticed the receptionist staring at me eagerly.

I swallowed and got up to give him my papers. "Thank you Ms. Higurashi, please follow me." He grabbed the clipboard and I followed him down the hall. He knocked once on the door before opening it. "She's here!" He handed the woman the clipboard and stepped out of the way. I noticed the woman when the man moved out of my way and I grabbed onto the door frame for support.

She looked too familiar. Her hair was long and as brown as oak. Her eyes were large and gray and twinkled when she saw me. "Please Ms. Higurashi come in and take a seat." I couldn't move. She looked exactly like Takara! The man gave me and eager push and I felt my grasp on the door frame slip. Once I was completely in the office he slammed the door shut behind me. "Please sit down."

I swallowed nervously but took my place on the dark green sofa she was pointing too. "I'm sorry, Yuri can be quite pushy sometimes." My eyes widened in shock and she stopped smiling. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head. She glanced down at my paperwork and flipped through it. "Your roommate said you were having disturbing dreams, why don't you tell me about them?"

I nodded slowly, still shaken. I told her everything I could remember about both of my dreams. She nodded and made sympathetic noises the whole time. I even told her about Yuri in my dream, she didn't look surprised or horrified. Once I finished she stood up and walked over to her desk. She picked up a pitcher of what I assumed to be water and poured a glass. She walked back over to me and placed it in my hands. I smiled up at her and quickly drank it down. I didn't realize how thirsty I was from all my talking. I stole a glance at the wall and my eyes noticed the time.

"Oh my God! It's 11:30!"

"That's okay Kagome, can I call you Kagome?" I nodded and placed the empty glass on the glass table between us. "We have covered a lot today."

I looked at her apprehensively. "Weren't you supposed to be writing this down or recording me or something?"

She shook her head and ignored me. "What if those two dreams weren't really dreams but memories?"

I raised my eyebrows at her hectic tone. "Memories?"

She nodded her head up and down frantically. "Yes! What if it is your subconscious trying to get you to remember what happened to you in other lives?!"

I stood up. "I'm sorry but I'm late for something. I have to go."

She jumped out of her chair and ran towards me. "Don't you see?! You are remembering! Remembering what was supposed to be forgotten!"

I tried to walk towards the door but she grabbed onto my arm and held me in place. The door opened and we both glanced at Yuri standing there. "Oh, sorry Takara. I should have knocked first."

I looked back at the woman holding onto me. The fear in me escaladed. She looked at me sadly lightening her grip on me. "I'm sorry Kagome. I was going to tell you but-."

I took the opportunity at her distraction to yank my arm back. I broke out into a sprint and pushed Yuri out of the door way. I ran back down the hall to the lobby. It was now empty but I didn't stop to ponder it. I opened the door and ran out onto the second floor of the building. I ran for the stairs that I had walked up only hours before, being careful to dodge the people in a hurry around me. I ignored the curious looks I was getting and didn't stop running until I was outside breathing in the crisp cool air.

I sighed heavily in relief and started to walk back to the apartment. I had a lot to think about. It was too consequential that the two of them were named Takara and Yuri. I shook my head. Those were pretty common names in Japan. There was the fact that Takara didn't write anything down. I shook my head again. She could have been waiting to take notes until I told the story again. Maybe she was just trying to get me to tell her the dreams to let me get it all out in the open and we would expand on it later. Or the fact that she wanted me to believe I was remembering something. I shook my head once again. She could be one of those shrinks who believed we all had past lives dating back to Roman times.

I groaned and walked back up to my dorm floor. I made a complete ass of myself over nothing. I was over thinking everything. Takara, Ms. Nakamura, might have had a reasonable explanation for everything I was worried about. I took my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I sighed. I would have to call Yuri back and request another appointment. A thought occurred to me and I stopped. I didn't have to see them at all! I could go to another psychiatrist if I wanted help.

I smiled and opened the door. I could honestly tell Yuka that I went and that I wasn't too sure if I wanted to go back. That would get her off my back for at least a few months and when she demanded that I go back I would just choose someone else. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I smiled when I saw Yuka walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey Kagome. Your friend is in there." Yuka pointed back at the kitchen and settled herself down on the sofa in front of the tv.

"My friend?"

Yuka nodded and flipped on the tv. "Hey before you go, can you hand me the tv guide?"

I handed it to her and headed for the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and stopped cold. Takara was sitting at one of the chairs staring straight back at me. I groaned painfully. This woman just didn't quit.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kagome, we need to talk. There is some much I have to tell you. I-."

"No. What are you doing in my apartment? How did you know where I lived?"

"You wrote it on the information forms you filled out. But about your memori-."

"How did you get here before I did?"

"What? Oh, I took the bus. Now really-."

"I don't know who you are but I think you need to leave."

"Kagome, I can't. Don't you see? You were supposed to come see me. It's destiny!"

I shook my head sadly. "No, you're crazy." I turned quickly and headed back for the front door. I walked past Yuka and quickly unlocked the door again. I ignored both Takara's protests and Yuka's questions. I walked quickly to the elevator and pushed the down button frantically. I stepped in and pushed the close button. I was about to step back and wait for the doors to close when I noticed Takara rushing from my apartment towards me. I started to push the down button with renewed vigor.

Once I was back in the lobby, I ran outside. I wasn't sure how quickly Takara could catch another elevator or run down the stairs. I went back to the bus stop and waited for a bus. I kept glancing over my shoulder but I didn't see her. I got onto the bus and swiped my bus pass again. I walked to the back of the bus and stared out of the large window looking for any sign of Takara. I sighed in relief and turned around. I yelped when I hit someone.

The man looked down surprised. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and looked at him. His black hair was long and tied back in a ponytail. His cobalt eyes were looking at me nervously like he was afraid I was about to attack him. "I'm sorry."

He nodded and fixed his dark tailored suit. "Are you running from someone?" I looked up at him guardedly. He noticed, "You keep looking out of the back window."

I sighed in relief. "Yes. I think I lost her."

"Are you going to the police?"

I smiled at his concern but shook my head. "No, I'm going home."

"Are you sure that is safe?"

I bit my lip. "I'm pretty sure. She doesn't know where my mom lives."

He shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything. Where are you going?"

"Higurashi shrine."

He nodded. "I know where that is. I'll walk you to your mother's house."

I bit my lip in concentration. I had just told a stranger where I was going but he would have found out anyway. The bus had a stop right in front of the shrine. "Okay. That would be nice." The shrine was usually busy at this time with my grandfather giving tours and such. I doubted he would be able to do anything with that many people around and I would like some company while I was on the look out for Takara.

We waited for my stop in silence, for which I was grateful. I really didn't feel like making small talk. We walked off of the bus and I started up the steps to the shrine right away. I paused when I noticed the man wasn't beside me. He was still staring at the steps. "Don't worry. There really aren't as many as you think. Only eighty-eight."

He nodded and started up the steps after me. When we finally reached the top he was slightly sweating. I laughed. "Since you were so kind to walk me here how about I return the favor and get you something to drink before you start back down?"

"Down? I have to go down again?!"

"Come on." I smiled at him and gestured towards the house. "You can take the lift back down the hill." I pointed over to monorail next to the steps.

"You have a monorail and you let me walk up the steps?!"

I opened the door to my mom's modest house and laughed. "I thought you could handle a few steps. Besides the monorail was at the top of the hill, usually you have to call ahead to request it if you are handicap." We took off our shoes and left them in the foyer. We padded into the living room and I looked around for any sign of life.

"Hello Kagome."

I smiled and ran to my mom. "Hi mom. I just decided to stop and visit today."

She smiled and held out her hand towards the handsome man. "And I see you brought your-, friend with you."

I blushed but he only smiled and shook his head. The smile fell off of my mom's face and she suddenly looked solemn. "I think we should all sit down. Some drinks should be brought in in a few moments." We all sat down in the different chairs scattered throughout the living room. "So how did you two meet?"

"Oh, on the bus ride here. He was so kind to offer to walk me up the stairs." I blushed again. "I'm sorry! That was so rude of me! I didn't even think to introduce myself. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

He smiled and nodded. "It is also my fault. I didn't think to introduce myself either. I'm-."

A loud crash echoed through the room and we all looked up towards the kitchen. Takara was standing in the doorway with a pile of broken china and tea lying in a puddle at her feet. She looked at the man beside my mother horrified. "Akiyama, what are you doing here?"

* * *

AN: Okay, this chapter is now edited.


	2. Wishes and Consequences

_Last Chapter_

"Hello Kagome."

I smiled and ran to my mom. "Hi mom. I just decided to stop and visit today."

She smiled and held out her hand towards the handsome man. "And I see you brought your-, friend with you."

I blushed but he only smiled and shook his head. The smile fell off of my mom's face and she suddenly looked solemn. "I think we should all sit down. Some drinks should be brought in in a few moments." We all sat down in the different chairs scattered throughout the living room. "So how did you two meet?"

"Oh, on the bus ride here. He was so kind to offer to walk me up the stairs." I blushed again. "I'm sorry! That was so rude of me! I didn't even think to introduce myself. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

He smiled and nodded. "It is also my fault. I didn't think to introduce myself either. I'm-."

A loud crash echoed through the room and we all looked up towards the kitchen. Takara was standing in the doorway with a pile of broken china and tea lying in a puddle at her feet. She looked at the man beside my mother horrified. "Akiyama, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Chapter 2

I looked over at the man Takara called Akiyama, emotionlessly. This was just like something that would happen to me. I glanced at the ceiling before looking back at the man. He was glaring at Takara as she stood glaring at him. I sighed regretfully. I didn't even know why I was going to ask the question since the answer was so obvious, but I had to hear him say it. "Is that true? Is your name really Akiyama?"

"Look Kagome-."

I tiredly held up my right hand. "Just answer the question."

Akiyama nodded slowly and glanced at my mom before he opened his mouth. "Yes, my name is Akiyama, but-."

I ignored him and stood up. I headed back towards the front door quickly.

"Kagome? Where are you going?"

I was tempted to keep walking but I knew my mom wouldn't be too happy that I ignored her. "I'm leaving. Somehow I don't think it is a coincidence that Takara just _happened_to know where you live and that Akiyama just _appeared_ on the bus."

My mother looked at me desperately. "Kagome, there is an explanation for all of this."

I nodded and slipped on my shoes. "Well that's nice but I really don't want to hear it."

My mom shook her head at Takara. "Leave the dishes there. I'll see to them. You need to tell-," She glanced at me carefully. "_Explain_to Kagome what exactly is going on." She walked over to Takara and gave her a comforting pat on the back. I stared at my mother's back until she disappeared into the kitchen. I couldn't force myself to move. I stood frozen watching as Takara sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. I blinked a few times before I remembered my prior task. I left the shoes as they were, with the left shoe still untied, and walked to the front door. I opened it and walked outside. I was just about to close the door when Akiyama stopped it with his hand.

"Kagome it is really important for us to talk. Please just give us a chance to tell you the truth."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why should I give you a chance to explain? I don't owe you anything. And how in the world did you get over here so fast? You were just sitting over there!"

"Yes, but we do owe you the truth and the chance to answer any questions you have." Akiyama smiled at me and ignored my second question.

"Sorry that's not good enough." I turned and started to walk away. I really didn't care about what they wanted to tell me. I had too many other things to deal with in my life besides some new bullshit.

"Wait Kagome! We can tell you where _he_ is!"

I stopped walking and looked back at Takara. "You know where he is?"

She bit her lip nervously. "In a way."

I shook my head. "Either you know or you don't." I hadn't put my right foot on the top step before she ran after me.

"I don't know where he is but I can tell you how to find him."

I looked at her suspiciously while I bit the inside of my cheek. "Okay, I'll give you a chance to explain but you have to tell me everything and I mean everything."

Takara nodded nervously and led Akiyama and me back into the living room. My mom had already cleaned up the mess Takara made and was nowhere in sight. I sat down in the chair the furthest away from both of them. They were both sitting on the love seat but they looked like they were in immense pain.

I looked between the two of them expectantly. "Well?"

Takara took a shaky breath and nodded slowly. "Um, I think I need something to drink first. Are you thirsty?"

She stood up but Akiyama grabbed her arm and forcefully dragged her back down to her seat. "Tell her. Now!"

She looked at him and pouted. "It's not that easy!"

"You mean you don't want her to hate you for your idiocy."

She glared at him. "Where do you want me to start Kagome?"

I looked at her incredulously. "The beginning would make sense." She smiled and bounced up and down excitedly. "Oh, gawd, I'm going to regret this." I mumbled before making myself more comfortable.

"Okay, here goes. . ."

* * *

The young woman sighed and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. She rubbed her hands up her arms quickly to try to give them at least a little warmth. She looked at the path that twisted upwards in what seemed like a never-ending climb. She walked up the path to where she knew a cave awaited her. Stomping the last few steps to the cave's mouth she made sure to kick every rock or branch she passed. 'I can't believe she didn't come home! Much less that they sent me to look for her!"

Takara entered the cave slowly. She walked carefully with her hand dragging against the cave's wall to make sure she didn't crash into anything. 'You're fine. You're fine. It's just the dark. You're not afraid of the dark anymore remember?' She shivered as she heard gnawing noises that sounded like little animals enjoying a late evening meal.

Takara bit her lip nervously and chastised herself. Her mother kept telling her to stop her little disgusting habit but she couldn't. Her older sister bit her nails when she was nervous. "Damn family habits. Oh, sure _she _can bite _her_nails, and that's fine. But I'm not good enough to have a bad habit. Oh no! Takara just isn't strong enough or pretty enough to make up for any bad habits she might have!"

Takara slammed her hand against the wall and shrieked. She pulled her hand back to her and cradled it softly. She wrinkled her nose as an overwhelming smell of iron hit her. She cursed loudly. 'I can't believe I forgot a torch!'

Takara followed the cave's path and continued cursing as she went. The ceiling was getting lower and she kept bumping her head. She was really tempted to turn around but she knew what would happen if she went back without her sister. 'I'd end up getting in trouble and they would send me right back here to continue my search!'

Takara smiled as she noticed the cave's roof extending higher again. As it started to get easier to see her two feet in front of her, she sighed in relief. That meant the possibility of an exit, or some other entrance way for light, in front of her. She continued walking until she came to a cavern.

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of blood overpowering her other senses. She stopped and allowed her eyes a few moments to adjust to the sudden difference in lighting. She glanced down at her hand but noticed that it wasn't bleeding. "What the hell? Where is that smell coming from?" Takara let her hand fall to her side. She raised her left hand over the top of her eyes to try and help them see in the dim light. She took two steps forward and screeched.

A brittle crunching was coming from below her feet. She looked down and screamed again. She was stepping on bones, piles and piles of bones. She looked up and surveyed the cavern. The cavern was devoid of life except for her and all of the rats eating away at the shreds of demon flesh left on the bones that completely covered the ground.

Blood was splattered across the walls and was finally starting to congeal and paint the large space a hideous red. Takara stuffed her left hand into her mouth to stop herself from screaming again. She didn't want to draw any more attention to herself in case there were any other yokai lurking around.

Takara started to back up as quickly as she could. When she could no longer see the decimate scene, she turned and frantically headed back to her village. She stumbled through the forest tripping over rocks and low shrubs. She didn't seem to notice anything around her. She was obvious of all of the various cuts and bruises her body took in her numb state. As soon as she saw her mother standing outside of their hut, she pushed herself harder. It felt like her lungs were on fire and her heart was about to jump out of her chest every time she took one of her short, heavy breaths.

"Mama! Mama!" Takara shrugged to get out what she needed to say. She knew it was too late but she had to tell them.

Takara somehow managed to get what she saw out of her mouth for her mother and the other ladies that were standing around waiting for news. She could vaguely remember being pushed down onto a stool in front of a nearby hut. She felt a warm long piece of fabric being wrapped around her tightly and felt her hands grasp onto a warm. She took a shaky sip and allowed the warm liquid to travel down her throat. She couldn't remember what it was she was drinking or the words that tumbled out of her mouth when she had to repeat her story to her father and the other men in the search group.

Takara continued to sit staring into the distance. Her hands kept mechanically lifting the cup to her lips but there was nothing in it. There was nothing that she could do besides replay the scene in her mind. She didn't become aware of her surroundings until she swallowed blood in her mouth. She dropped the mug and her right hand went up to her stinging left cheek. She swallowed back the tears of pain and forced her throat to swallow more of the blood that was starting to pool in her closed mouth.

Takaralooked up to her father. The first thing her eyes locked onto was his offensive red, raw hand. 'He slapped me?' Takara held back the urge to smile in triumph because she knew it would only upset him more. 'For the first time he hit me and I don't care. My one time to gloat and I don't even feel like risking it.' He looked down at her with distaste. "What did you take?! What did you steal from that mass burial site?!"

Takara blinked and thought back. She knew she didn't take anything. She was too afraid to do anything but run. She felt the tears run down her cheeks. Only minutes before she was angry at her sister, so jealous of her. When she looked around the cavern it was hard not to see the sight that was exactly in the middle. Her sister, Midoriko, was tangled up with a demon. Their two bodies were the only ones with the flesh still hanging onto the bones. All the rats were giving their bodies a wide breadth, too afraid to eat whatever was powerful enough to provide them with their glorious feast.

"No-, nothing. I didn't take anything I swear. I came right here."

Her father searched her face and body movements for any sign of deceit before nodding. He turned back to the men. Takara could only catch a few words of their conversation but she did hear something about a hole in Midoriko's chest.

Takara's life in the village changed after that night. It was as if she was the new replacement for her sister. Takara didn't want to replace Midoriko. Midoriko was the best sister any girl could have asked for. They were only a few years apart in age and Takara loved being the baby of the family even though she was eighteen and definitely not the favorite.

* * *

Takarawandered to the small grove just out of village lines. She threw her bow onto the ground and plopped down beside it. She pulled her knees to chest and laid her head on top of them. She used her arms to curl herself into a tight ball. Everyone was working her so hard. She would never be as powerful as Midoriko was but everyone thought it was just her laziness holding her back. Takara glanced up when she heard a soft meow coming from beside her. She smiled as she noticed Kirara rubbing against her ankles.

"Hey Kirara. Where have you been?"

Takara uncurled herself and took her sister's little pet into her lap and hugged the cat tightly. Kirara meowed again and squirmed her way out of Takara's arms. She darted away but returned before Takara could get up to go searching for her. Kirara padded over to Takara again and dropped a large object out of her mouth. Takara picked up the large pink looking pearl and stared at it. She might not be able to kill ten demons at once like her sister but she knew power when she saw it, and she knew exactly where the little ball came from.

"What did you do Midoriko? What were you thinking?"

Takara glanced around the clearing looking for a place to hide the jewel. She didn't think it was a good idea for anyone to find out _exactly _what had popped out of Midoriko's chest. She glanced around for anyone nearby before she crawled over to the smallest tree in the clearing. Her fingers clawed at the ground quickly. She didn't stop digging until she could see the tree's roots; she buried the jewel and put the strongest blessing she could onto the tree. She knew it wouldn't last more than a few centuries, at best, but she couldn't think of a better place to hide the jewel and Midoriko had always loved hide and seek.

Takara picked up her bow and patted Kirara's head. "Go, be free girl. Find another owner just as brave and loving as Midoriko was." Kirara blinked back but after a few moments she scampered off towards the mountains. Takara washed her hands free of all signs of dirt and headed back for the village but she never made it. She was walking down the last hill when she felt a strong demonic presence. She was knocked out before she had a chance to scream or notch an arrow.

* * *

The next three weeks following were in and out for Takara. Her days were filled with interrogations and beatings. She refused to give up any information about the jewel. She refused to betray her sister. Her mind and soul were strong and she held on for as long as she could. Unfortunately her body wasn't as strong as her will was and she never lived to get to see the outcome of her final gift to her sister.

* * *

"You don't look dead to me."

Takara blinked and looked at me. "I wasn't finished yet."

I sighed, "Takara, I've already heard the story of Midoriko. I live in a shrine remember? I grew up hearing that story."

"Yes, well the legend is kind of the prologue to my story."

"The prologue? How long is this story and what does this have to do with me?"

Takara glared at me, "I'm coming to that part! Now, may I continue?"

* * *

When Takara awoke she felt as if she was floating. She couldn't see anything around her. Everything was too bright. It was as if she was standing in a completely white room with white lights dancing across the walls. It felt funny to be dead. She closed her eyes but she could still she the lights dancing behind her lids. She concentrated as she heard a voice tinkling in her ears, echoing in the room.

"_We are very proud of you. You have proven that you are just as great as you sister was. For your kind heart we shall allow you three heart's desires."_

"Anything I want?"

The laughter tinkled like chimes in a soft, gentle breeze. _"Yes. Anything you want." _

It didn't take Takara but a single breath before she knew what she wanted. "I wish my sister could come back to me."

* * *

"So what happened?"

Takara glared at me. "Damn child! Can I even get to the good parts before you interrupt?!"

I tilted my head and stuck my tongue out at her childishly. "Please continue."

She glared at my sarcastic tone and I smiled innocently before looking over at Akiyama. He looked as interested and confused as I did. "Akiyama what's the matter? Don't you know all of this already?"

He blinked and looked over at me. "No. No I don't. Why did you never tell me Takara?"

Akiyama's voice was soft and loving but Takara only glared at him. "Because it was none of your damn business. I don't have to tell you everything. You didn't tell me everything either so don't play the saint in this." She looked back at me. "To speed this along I'll answer your question. You happened."

"Me?"

Takara nodded in agreement. "Yes, they couldn't return Midorikoto me so instead they gave me a piece of her through you."

"So I have a piece of Midoriko's soul?"

Takara nodded.

* * *

Takara fell to her knees. She wanted to beat Akiyama for letting Kagome die. Her little girl was gone now. Akiyama didn't do as he promised, he failed, she failed. Takarawas going out of her mind. She knew she couldn't die a natural death so she took it into her own hands. She spent the few crushing hours after Kagome's death to prepare. She carefully drew a perfect circle in the dirt before lighting five pieces of wax evenly spaced on the circle's bounds. Takara shakily clasped the dagger in her hands. She held no regret for taking her own life. She just wished she could take the bastard that did this with her.

She carefully slit both of her arms from wrist to elbow before slicing open her legs in the same manner. As Takara watched the blood gushing down her arm and from the back of her knees, she smiled sadly. She would finally be able to be with Kagome and Midoriko again. She used the last of her strength to plunge the dagger into her stomach. She was too delirious and weak to pull it out again so she let gravity drag her down.

Takara heard that heavenly tinkling in her head again and was tempted to groan. The chimes rung louder and faster as if they had heard her thoughts and thought it was hilarious. _"You should have just called us. There was no need for all of the dramatics. You have two wishes left. Would you like for us to bring her back."_

Takara wished she could cry but it was as if she had no control over her body. "Yes. Bring Kagome back but let her have a new life, without all of this. Please let my baby girl be safe in the future with no demons or gods to hurt her."

* * *

"What do you mean your baby girl?" I glanced over at her in confusion.

Takara shook her head as if to clear it. "What?"

"You said that I was your baby girl."

Takara looked at me in fear before she smiled. "It was a slip of the tongue I meant that you were a baby girl."

I looked at her skeptically. "This story is starting to get more far-fetched as you continue. What are you trying to tell me?"

Takara glanced at Akiyama. "Um, we will explain that part in greater detail in a little while. But as I said before your dreams are actually memories that are supposed to prepare you for what is coming now."

"So that wish brought me back to now? This 'life?'"

"What? No. You have got to stop interrupting before I finish!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Akiyama asked in a dangerously low voice.

Takara looked back at Akiyama. "Now it is obvious where she gets this from. You cursed me remember? I didn't think you actually gave a damn." Akiyama looked down at his hands in his lap. He started to play with them, flipping them over and under one another nervously. Takara looked at him and she shook her head. She rolled her eyes before looking back at me. "That would be the time you were stuck in the forest."

* * *

Takara cussed as she called in for her last wish. "What the hell happened?! She died again! I asked that she would be _safe_ in the future!"

"_Things happen little girl. You can't control everything."_

"That wasn't my wish! I asked for the future and you sent her back to the past!

* * *

"I thought sending you to the future would protect you from the things that killed you in the past, so of course I thought it was a fool-proof wish. I didn't believe that I would ever let you return to feudal Japan again but things went wrong."

"Like me being the daughter of myself?"

"Yeah, it seems that God has a terrific sense of humor. It was weird I was watching both of you, Kagome and the new Kagome. Once the older you died I thought I would keep you safe by sending the younger you back to kill Naraku. I was confused. I thought that the older you was you but it was the younger you that was _you_. You ended up dying the same way as the first time…"

* * *

"What happened this time?!"

"_You are being too selfish young one. Where is the pure heart that we saved?"_

"I just don't understand what happened. I thought that she would be saved this time."

"_Her fate was unchangeable. She accomplished what she was supposed to both times."_

"She _died_ both times! The same way too!"

"_The end point does not change even if the path does. The path always leads to the same place even if you make the path longer or more winding."_

"Can you send her to-."

"_No."_

Takara wanted to slap _them_, God and all of his persons. "You said three wishes. Three! My last wish isn't for me, it is for her. I wish she could control her own life. I wish that she had one last chance but this time I wish she could know about it. I wish she could see the truth, see everything."

"_For your daughter we shall. Your daughter's pure heart is the one that we grant this for not you."_

"I really don't care."

* * *

Takara looked at me expectantly. I raised my eyebrows and stared back at her, "What?"

"Well, aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"If that wish lead to now."

I buffed my fingernails on my shirt before looking at them. "No, I figured that part out. I'm not the idiot in these stories." Akiyama laughed and Takara glared at me. "I just have one problem. I seemed to miss the moral of this story."

Takara cocked her head to the side and looked at me in confusion. "The moral?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed in despair. "Yeah, you know, the point? I get that you are trying to tell me that there is something that I am supposed to do before I die, again, I might add. Which I can only assume is collect the jewel shards, again. But I have two questions, one, what do you have to do with anything?"

Akiyama smiled at me. "I'll answer this question. What Takara is trying to say is that we are your-."

"Guides!" Takara said frantically jumping up from her seat.

"Her what?!"

"My what?!"

Takara smiled and smoothed out her clothes before sitting down again. "We are here to help you. You know to help ensure that you don't die, you know, again. I'm going to help guide you and Akiyama will help protect you."

"Takara, what are you talking about?" Akiyama said staring at Takara. Takara widened her eyes and looked at him pointedly but he just stared back at her.

"We can't tell her everything all at once. The rest isn't important for now."

Akiyama glared at Takara, "I think that it is pretty important for her to know that we are her-."

"No! Trust me we can tell her that later and she'll understand. Besides, it won't make a difference if we tell her now or later anyway, so we might as well wait."

I sighed. "As interesting as it is to listen to you two argue. Can we move on? Are you two going to tell me what else ya'll are to me or not?"

"Not!" Takara screamed before Akiyama could even open his mouth. Takara looked at Akiyama pleadingly.

Akiyama looked at me and then Takara before sighing in defeat. "Fine, but just remember whose idea this was. What was your second question Kagome?"

'I'm going to regret not demanding to know what else they are keeping from me, but at this point I really don't care.' I glanced at both of them suspiciously for a few seconds before continuing. "Takara answered my question of who you were already so I have another question instead. You couldn't just tell me that?!"

"What?" Takara and Akiyama looked at me in bewilderment.

"You told me that long ass story when all you could have said was that you were here to help me find the jewel shards?!"

Takara blushed and glanced away from both me and Akiyama, "Um, yeah I guess so."

I groaned and stood up. "Okay, well this was, weird. Nice meeting you both again. I believe that you both know the way out?"

Akiyama shook his head. "Kagome, you haven't heard my part of the story yet."

I whimpered and fell back onto my chair. "Do you have to tell a story too?"

Akiyama smiled at me. "Unfortunately, so. It is going to be important in the long run so you can either be bored now or suffer through it later."

I took a few moments to weigh my options. 'It is only late afternoon and there isn't anything good on the television. Then again reruns might be better than this. On the other hand with the timing that those to have it would be my luck that they would show up with a "St. Olaf" story while I'm in the middle of something important like sex or foreplay.' "Okay, fine. Akiyama, tell your story but can I have the pinkmonkey version?"

Akiyama laughed, "Sorry, no such luck. You listened to hers now you have to listen to mine to, but mine is reasonably shorter."

"Alright," I gave Akiyama a royal wave, "Carry on."

* * *

AN: Sorry, I know that this wasn't terribly interesting but this stuff is important to the plot and there will be a little more background info in the next chapter too. I'm thinking that that some of the other characters will make it into Chapter 3 but if not then, then in Chapter 4 for sure.


End file.
